Who's Your Man Crush?
by multifandomer
Summary: Phil gets curious and questions Dan about who his man crush is. Dan then decides to turn it around on him.


**Dan POV**

I was sitting on the sofa watching crappy daytime TV and throwing Malteasers in my mouth. Phil was sitting next to me, looking at the TV, but not really paying attention to it. I was going to say something, but decided against it, if he wanted to talk then he would.

After sitting like that for 10 minutes, he finally spoke.

"Hey Dan?" He asked. I made a noise to let him know I was listening. "Have you ever had a man crush?" He asked. I was in the process of putting a Malteaser in my mouth, but stopped when he said that. I thought for a second, before putting it in my mouth and eating it before turning to him.

"A man crush?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You know, like girls have girl crushes, and boys get man crushes." He told me.

"I know what it is." I said. "Why are you asking?" I asked.

"No reason. Just curious." He said. "So do you?" He asked after a second. I thought for a second. _Should I tell him?_ I thought.

"Yeah." I said, turning back to the TV.

"Who?" He questioned. This time, I wasn't prepared for that question, and spat the Malteaser I had just put in my mouth out.

"_Who_?" He nodded. "Um… Just a guy." I said vaguely, hoping he would drop it. He didn't.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"None of your business." I said.

"Alright, what does he look like?" He pushed.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked him.

"I'm just curious." He said. I sighed. "Come on." He encouraged.

"Fine." I gave in. I thought of what to say without giving away who it is.

"Well? What does he look like?" He asked again.

"Okay. He's tall, but not as tall as me. He has really nice eyes. He has dark hair that makes his eyes stand out, as well as his skin, 'cause he's really pale." I said. There was a moment of silence.

"That's it?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'that's it'" I asked.

"That's the only description I get." He complained.

"Well what else am I supposed to say?" I asked.

"What does he act like?" He asked.

"You asked what he looked like." I said.

"And now I'm asking how he acts." I sighed again.

"He's childish." I told him.

"Childish?" He questioned.

"Yeah. He doesn't act his age. But that's a good thing." I said. He nodded. "So what about you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Have _you_ ever had a man crush?" I asked, turning it around on him. He blushed.

"Yeah." He said quietly after a moment.

"What does he look like?" I asked.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. You did it to me, now its your turn." I said. He groaned.

"I should have guessed this would happen." He said. I laughed.

"Come on." I encouraged.

"Fine. He's tall, too tall in my opinion. He has brown eyes, and he has brown hair that really should be cut." He finished. It sounded more like he was ranting that just giving a description.

"Alright then. How does he act?" I asked.

"Like a teenager, which he isn't. He steals people's food all the time, as well as hiding food. He's usually either watching TV or on his computer." He said.

"You don't sound like you like this person, more like he gets on your nerves." I said.

"He does sometimes, but I can never stay made at him." He told me.

"Does he have a name?" I asked, hoping to get it out of him.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can you tell me it?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" I whined.

"'Cause you didn't tell me the name of yours." He said.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I said.

"How about I tell you mine if _you_ tell me yours." He tried.

"No way. Both at the some time?" I asked.

"Fine." He said.

"Alright. One, two, three." I said, but neither of us said anything.

"Apparently I cant trust him either." I heard Phil mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, clearly wishing I didn't hear what he said.

"Is it me?" I asked him.

"What?! No." He said a little too quickly. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really." He confirmed, but he was blushing.

"How about we try the name thing again, and this time I promise I'll answer." I said.

"Pinky promise?" He asked, holding his pinky out. I rolled my eyes, but did it anyway.

"One, two, three…Phil." I said.

"Dan." He said at the same time. I felt my face heat up, and when I looked at Phil, his face was the same.

"I knew it." I said, smiling.

"Shut up." He said.

"Wait a minute. I'm too tall and I need a haircut?" I questioned.

"Did I say that?" I asked innocently. I raised my eyebrow at him again.

"And I act like a teenager?" I asked.

"You do. You sit around playing video games and scrolling on Tumblr." He told me.

"So? There's nothing wrong with that." I told him. He chuckled. "At least I was nice when I described you." I said.

"I'm childish?" He asked.

"You made me pinky promise, Phil." I told him matter-of-factly. "And I said it was a good thing. You just insulted me." I told him

"Are you really offended though?" He asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"Would a kiss make it better?" He asked. I looked at him in shock.

"A minute ago you were blushing and being all shy, and now you're flirting." I said. He just smiled at me.

"You didn't answer my question." He said.

"It might." I shrugged. He moved forwards on the sofa so he was right in front of my face. He looked down to my lips, me doing the same to him. He leaned forward a bit more, our lips brushing together. He finally closed the little distance there was, connecting our lips properly. Our lips moved in sync with each other. He pulled away all too soon.

"Better?" He asked, slightly breathless.

"No, you pulled away." I said, and reattached our lips.

When the need for air became too much, I pulled away reluctantly.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?" I asked.

"I might have an idea." He smiled, and reattached our lips.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it :D This didn't turn out as fluff as it was going to, but I hope you like it anyway :) **

**Reviews are love, and I will give you chocolate tart and strawberries :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
